Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by GTea
Summary: "Aku dapat mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu.." "Aku setuju. Aku akan melakukan apa saja Kurama. Apa saja." Sebuah cerita klasik tentang Naruto yang melakukan perjalanan waktu ke masa lalu. Hanya saja, kisah klasik tentang kembali ke masa lalu seringkali hanya dibahas dari persektif masa lalu, bagaimana dengan masa yang ditinggalkan si pengelana waktu?
1. Chapter 1

_Two Sides Of The Same Coin_

By. Gtea

 _Two sides of the same coin_ adalah cerita fiksi yang menggunakan _chara_ , lokasi, dan peristiwa dari Komik, Manga, dan Novel "Naruto" karangan Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang dihasilkan dari fiksi ini.

Chapter I

 _Prolog_

~/~

" _Kurama..."_

" _Naruto?"_

" _Dia.. Apa dia sudah benar-benar mati?"_

" _Musnah, dia tidak punya badan untuk bisa dikatakan mati."_

" _Tapi Konoha... Konoha juga musnah..."_

" _Ya."_

 _~/~_

" _Hokage-sama_ , menurut informasi pada gulungan yang diberikan oleh Mito- _sama_ , segel Kyūbi akan menjadi sangat lemah pada saat proses persalinan.."

" _Hai_ , Biwako- _sama_. Kushina juga telah memberitahu ku sebelumnya. Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk menahan Kyūbi pada saat persalinan dan mengunci kembali segelnya setelah Naruto lahir. Semua akan baik-baik saja"

"... Ya, sebaiknya begitu, berhati-hatilah, Hokage- _sama_ "

" _Hai_ "

~/~

 _Konohagakure No Sato_ , akhir Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-IV.

Perang itu akhirnya usai. _Kami-sama_ , perang itu akhirnya benar-benar usai. Tidak ada lagi Tobi, Madara Uchiha, Zetsu, Jūbi, atau wanita terkutuk itu, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Semuanya akhirnya usai. Kami menang, Aliansi Shinobi telah menang. Semua kerja keras dan pengorbanan kami telah terbayar, kami menang, mereka kalah, musnah. Seharusnya aku merasa senang, merasa puas. Seharusnya.

Tetapi, aku tidak. Bagaimana mungkin? Sebab pada akhirnya kami tidak menang, tidak akan pernah ada kemenangan dalam perang, Kami, Aliansi Shinobi hanyalah _survived_. Sebab apabila kami menang, tanah tempat ku berpijak saat ini tidak akan berwarna merah oleh darah orang-orang yang kusayangi. Sebab apabila kami menang, aku tidak akan tersandung oleh tubuh-tubuh rekan ku yang terbaring tak bernyawa. Sebab apabila kami menang, Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Mizu, dan desa lainnya, tidak akan hanya sekedar nama. Sebab kami tidak menang, kami hanya _survived_.

 _Kami-sama._

Andai aku bisa mengulang segalanya, mencegah segala kehancuran ini, memperbaiki masa depan kami, _Kami-sama_ , aku akan melakukan apa saja. Apa saja.

~/~

Konohagakure No Sato, malam kelahiran Naruto

Aku bahagia. Aku cemas, gugup, takut. Aku tidak bisa tenang, tidak bisa berpikir jernih. _Kami-sama_ , aku tidak pernah merasa seemosional ini sebelumnya, bahkan saat akan melamar Kushina atau saat menghadapi pasukan Iwa seorang diri, aku tidak sekacau ini. Malam ini putraku akan lahir, Narutoku. Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, Kushina akan menjadi Ibu, kami akan menjadi keluarga yang lengkap. Aku.. Aku sungguh bahagia.

Namun aku juga takut, oh, betapa aku tahu apa yang menjadi taruhannya, taruhan atas kebahagiaan kami. Kushina adalah Jinchūriki Kyūbi, segel yang selama ini menahan bijū itu dengan aman dalam tubuh Kushina akan melemah selama proses persalinan, dan terutama saat bayi kami lahir. Aku harus menahan Kyūbi dengan kekuatan ku selama persalinan, dan menyegelnya kembali sesaat setelah putra kami terlahir. Sedikit saja ada kesalahan maka Kyūbi akan terlepas dan aku benar-benar tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika demikian. Aku memang sudah menyiapkan segalanya, ruangan bersegel khusus untuk persalinan, Biwako-sama dan Ninja medis terbaik untuk membantu persalinan, namun rasanya, aku belum siap. Oh, betapa aku ingin putraku segera terlahir, tetapi _Kami-sama_ , aku benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuknya.

Naruto. Maafkan aku Naruto. Maafkan ayahmu, putraku. Maafkan aku telah gagal melindungimu dan Ibumu. Maafkan aku yang harus mengorbankanmu demi desa. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa egois dan membebaskanmu dari beban ini. Naruto, kami sangat menyayangimu, nak. Aku dan Ibumu sangat menyayangimu. Namun aku harus melakukan ini. Naruto, tumbuhlah menjadi pribadi yang kuat, dengarkan kata-kata Ibumu tadi, jadilah shinobi yang hebat. Naruto, aku terima jika kau akan membenci ku karena hal ini, namun jika saatnya tiba nanti, kuharap kau akan mau memaafkanku. Naruto, anakku.

 _Kami-sama._

Andai aku bisa mencegah semua ini, mencegah segala kehancuran ini, memperbaiki masa depan putra kami, _Kami-sama_ , aku akan melakukan apa saja. Apa saja.

~/~

" _Naruto, aku dapat memberikanmu kesempatan itu"_

" _Kurama?!"_

" _Aku dapat mengembalikanmu kemasa lalu, namun akan ada komplikasi, kau tid..""Aku setuju. Aku akan melakukan apa saja Kurama. Apa saja"_

" _dengarkan aku dulu, Naruto! Ini bukan hal sepele! Kau tidak akan meninggalkan masa ini begitu saja. Sebagian dari dirimu, bagian_ yang _-mu akan tetap disini, sedangkan bagian_ yin _akan kembali kemasa lalu, saat kelahiranmu"_

" _Maksudmu seperti saat sebagian dirimu tersegel dalam Tou-san?"_

" _Ya"_

" _Lalu komplikasinya?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Aku memang tidak merasa ada yang kurang dengan diriku setelah berpisah dengan bagian_ yin _-ku, tetapi aku tidak tahu Naruto, resiko ini terlalu besar. Begitu kau tiba dimasa lalu, masa depan dari masa lalu itu akan segera berubah. Dan lagi, alam tidak akan mengizinkan ada dua pribadi yang sama dalam waktu yang bersamaan, aku... sudah pasti tidak akan bisa ikut bersamamu... pikirkanlah terlebih dahulu, Naruto."_

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku bisa mencegah semua ini terjadi jika aku kembali ke masa lalu. Tetapi, penjelasan Kurama tadi, terasa seperti peringatan bagiku. Apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku dimasa kini kelak? Apa aku akan kehilangan kekuatanku? Bagaimana jika ada musuh lain? Lalu, bagaimana dengan bagian diriku yang akan kembali ke masa lalu, apakah aku bisa mencegah segalanya hanya dengan setengah dari diriku?. Tapi... ini satu-satunya kesempatanku! Semua akan baik-baik saja! Akan ada separuh diriku beserta Kurama disini, masih ada Tsunade-baachan dan yang lain! Ya, aku harus yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, Kami-sama... semoga semua akan berakhir baik.

 _~/~_

" _... Kurama, aku mengerti. Aku.. Pembagian diriku itu.. akan baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya akan terasa seperti menggunakan Kage Bunshin! Selain itu, sudah ada kau sebagai contohnya! Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Kau bahkan bisa bersatu dengan_ yin _-mu sekarang!"_

" _Aku tidak sama denganmu, baka! Aku ad.." ".. Aku akan baik-baik saja, bahkan jika aku hanya bisa memperingati mereka akan bahaya yang akan datang, itu sudah cukup bagiku."_

" _Keputusannya ada padamu, Naruto, sudahkah kau mempertimbangkannya? masih ada teman-teman mu disini, jika terjadi kesalahan, kau akan kehilangan semuanya."_

" _Keputusanku sudah bulat Kurama. Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku. Aku sudah berjanji jika memang ada cara, aku akan melakukannya..."_

Aku siap, Kurama. Konoha- Tsunade-baachan, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke.. Hinata.. teman-teman.. maafkan aku.

~/~

Aku siap, Gerotora-san. Konoha- Naruto... Kushina... Jiraiya-sensei... Maafkan aku.

 **A/N**

Tadaa! Ini adalah hasil tulisan pertama saya (setelah menjadi silent reader sejak bertahun-tahun lalu ^^v). Pendek sih, tapi gapapa lah ya, kan masih prolog hehe. Sooo... bagaimana? Bagus? Lumayan? Jelek? Dilanjut ^^? Dihapus T.T? Sokk monggo diungkapkeun di kolom review dan, uhh, berhubung status author yang masih sangat rookie, mohon kiranya kritik dan saran yang membangun dari sempai-sempai sekalian. Arigatō Gozaimasu, Minna *bow*.

Eye-smile,

Gtea~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

 _Silent Goodbyes_

"Aku siap Gerotora-san..." _aku tidak siap Kami-sama_

"Hai Minato-sama"

 _Selamat tinggal Naruto..._ _"Fuuin!"_

* * *

"Jadi, selamat tinggal, Naruto. Aku... Kau.. Aku senang kau yang menjadi Jinchūriki-ku. Aku.." "Geez.. kau tidak cocok untuk peran cengeng Kurama.. kau merusak reputasi mu"

"Grrgghh... Diamlah idiot. Baiklah, aku akan menggunakan cakra ku untuk menyokong jutsu itu.. Kau siap, Naruto?"

"Hai, Aku siap. Kurama... selamat tinggal"

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelumya...

 _Hutan Kematian_

Aliran cakra terasa seperti mengalun pelan disekeliling tempat itu, tak berbunyi, tak berbentuk, namun dapat dirasakan, dan jika saja segel pembatas cakra yang dipasang disekeliling tempat itu tidak ada, aliran cakra itu pastinya akan dapat dirasakan oleh semua ninja hingga radius puluhan kilometer.

Tempat itu – sebuah cerukan kecil dibalik tebing dibagian terdalam Hutan Kematian, tetap dalam kondisi remang-remang meskipun matahari telah beranjak tinggi akibat dedaunan pohon hutan yang menutupinya. Disana, ditengah-tengah cerukan itu, seseorang sedang duduk bersila, mungkin sedang bermeditasi, seseorang tersebut dengan rambut berwarna pirang cerah yang tetap tampak cerah walau dalam keadaan remang-remang dan pakaian yang tidak kalah cerah, secara tidak masuk akal terasa seperti bersatu dengan alam, seolah merupakan bagian dari hutan itu sendiri.

Ah, tentu saja demikian, seseorang itu ternyata sedang dalam _mode sage_ – sebuah tekhnik untuk menggunakan cakra dari alam. Dengan tekhnik itu, dia dapat mengumpulkan cakra dalam jumlah yang amat banyak dalam waktu singkat, dan dari aliran cakra yang terasa di sekelilingnya, jumlah cakra yang dikumpulkanya sudah luar bisa banyak!. Pertanyaannya, cakra sebanyak itu, memangnya mau digunakan untuk apa?.

* * *

 _Konohagakure No Sato_

Tempat ini tampak kacau, sangat kacau dan sangat berantakan. Hampir satu minggu berlalu pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-IV tidak mengubah banyak pada tampilan desa ini, Konohagakure No Sato. Tidak heran, kerusakan yang terjadi memang sangat parah, sementara sumber daya manusia untuk membenahinya terlalu sedikit.

Seorang ninja tampak tertunduk terengah-engah dihadapan menara Hokage yang baru selesai "dibangun"nya. "Hhh.. sepertinya ini yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.." Ninja itu berbisik pelan "Nanti ketika kekuatan ku pulih, aku akan merapikannya kembali".

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Tenzo" Ninja itu – Tenzo, tampak sedikit tersentak mendengar sapaan tersebut, dia begitu lelah setelah cakranya hampir kandas untuk menbangun menara hokage itu hingga tak menyadari seseorang menghampirinya, padahal seseorang tersebut amat dikenalinya.

"Hokage-sama.. aku baik-baik saja. Anda akan diinagurasikan besok, dan rasanya tidak lengkap apabila seorang Hokage menjabat tanpa menara hokagenya" _atau desa dan masyarakat desa,_ sambungnya dalam hati. Perang yang baru usai itu namanya memang perang dunia shinobi, perang antar aliansi ninja dengan Madara dkk, perang shinobi dengan shinobi, sayangnya korban perang itu sendiri tidak terbatas pada shinobi saja, jumlah kematian dan orang hilang justru didominasi masyarakat sipil. Dibandingkan dengan kaun ninja yang memang sudah dilatih fisik dan mentalnya sejak usia dini untuk _membunuh_ , kaum sipil memang jelas menjadi kelmpok yang paling tidak berdaya. Tidak mengherankan jadinya jika jumlah masyarakat sipil pada masing-masing desa shinobi menurun hingga 80%, jumlah yang tidak cukup untuk bisa dikategorikan sebuah desa.

"Berhentilah bersikap terlalu formal, Tenzo... Hhh... Apakah menurutmu ini keputusan yang tepat Tenzo? Diriku sebagai hokage? Naruto... dia lebih dari cukup untuk posisi ini.. menjadi hokage adalah impiannya"

"Tapi aku yakin dia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi hokage dari desa yang kurang-lebih musnah Kakashi-sempai. Perang itu adalah perang pertamanya. Kau tahu sempai? ketika dia akhirnya sadarkan diri pasca pertarungannya dengan iblis betina itu, aku sedang berada di tenda medis bersama Tsunade-sama membahas lengan prostetik untuk dia dan Sasuke, dan dia... tampak mati dimata ku, Sempai. Yah, perang ini memang membunuh kita semua, fisik, mental, atau keduanya. Tapi, dia Naruto! Bocah itu masih bisa merasa optimis ditengah-tengah serangan invasi! Tapi kali ini, dia berbeda, Sempai, seolah dia merasa semua ini hanya mimpi buruk, dia.. belum bisa menerima bahwa desa yang dicintainya sekarang tak lebih dari tumpukan reruntuhan bangunan, dan orang-orang yang dicintainya telah meninggal atau tinggal cangkang saja. Dia belum siap, Sempai. Suatu saat nanti, dia akan menjadi Hokage yang hebat, bahkan terhebat, namun bukan sekarang. Sekarang Naruto dan seluruh yang tersisa dari desa ini membutuhkan orang yang sudah melihat perang dan mampu bangkit kembali, desa ini – kami membutuhkanmu, Kakashi-sempai".

"Hhh...Aku bahkan tidak pernah ingin menjadi hokage.. Berbicara tentang Naruto, dia memang tampak aneh belakangan ini, aku bertemu dengannya pagi ini, dia menatap ku dengan aneh, _heck,_ dia menatap siapa saja disekitarnya dengan tatapan aneh, seolah aku atau mereka akan hilang saja... " _atau seolah_ dia _yang akan menghilang. Jangan-jangan Naruto..?! Kami-sama, Aku tidak akan – aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mengikuti jejak Otou-san!_ "...Istirahatlah, Tenzo, dan tolong perhatikan Naruto, jangan sampai dia melakukan hal-hal bodoh." _Seperti seppuku._

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

* * *

Jari-jari pada kedua lengannya perlahan membentuk segel tangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk ninjutsu, "Kage bunshin no jutsu.." bisiknya pelan dan sesaat kemudian ratusan kopi dirinya muncul dihadapannya, siap menanti perintah.

"Kerjakan apa yang bisa kalian kerjakan, bantu siapa saja yang membutuhkan" ucap nya singkat dan sesaat kemudian klon-klon tersebut telah beranjak melaksanakan perintahnya. Tubuhnya terhuyung pelan, tampaknya level cakranya mendekati batas berbahaya, _well,_ membagi cakra untuk ratusan Kage Bunshin jelas membutuhkan cakra yang amat banyak, terlebih dengan kondisinya yang belum fit, jika saja dia bukan seorang Uzumaki _dan_ Jinchūriki dia pasti sudah tewas karena kehabisan cakra.

"Naruto... kau baik-baik saja?" sorang kunoichi berambut pink menepuk bahunya, dia tampak pucat, terlalu pucat hingga pertanyaan itu sebenarnya lebih cocok diarahkan padanya.

"Ahh... Sakura-chan.. aku baik-baik saja," dia terdiam sejenak, mengamati rekan satu timnya itu, ".. Tapi kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja.. kau memaksakan dirimu lagi Sakura.." ucapnya lirih. Sakura Haruno, tidak sampai 24 jam yang lalu baru saja sah menjadi yatim piatu setelah tim yang melakukan pencarian korban di batas luar konoha menemukan mayat mereka bersama sekumpulan mayat lainnya, mereka seperti kebanyakan masyarakat sipil lain, terlalu terlambat untuk mengungsi. Dia tidak menagis, dia seorang Kunoichi, kunoichi tidak menangis, dan ada banyak, sangat banyak pasien yang harus mendapat pertolongan segera.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto sebuah senyum sedih muncul di wajah pucatnya, "Aku harus, Naruto... Aku ingin melupakan semua ini..." sebuah helaan nafas kemudian dan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar dibahunya, dan air mata yang sudah ditahannya sejak mendapat berita itu akhirnya tumpah.

 _Sakura-chan, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya..._

* * *

Sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas cepat disamping sebuah klon Naruto dan mengikat bayangan bangunan dibelakangnya yang detik lalu hampir rubuh, menimpa seorang anak kecil yang terbaring dibawahnya dan seorang kunoichi yang tiba-tiba _muncul_ untuk menahan bangunan itu dari menimpa tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. _Degg_... sepasang jantung berhenti berdetak sesaat, napas tercekat, "Kau ceroboh, Ino.."

 _Degg... degg... degg_

"S-Shikamaru!"

"Merepotkan. Segeralah keluar dari bangunan itu, Ino, aku tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama"

"H-hai"

Kunoichi tadi, Yamanaka Ino, hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya secara insting bergerak menutupi tubuh mungil itu, dirinya sedari tadi memang bisa dikatakan bekerja secara _auto-pilot_ memeriksa reruntuhan bangunan itu untuk mencari korban yang mungkin selamat, karena pikirannya ada ditempat lain. Pikirannya ada disana, disebuah tempat tidur darurat di tenda medis darurat tempat rekan timnya, Chōji, terbaring berjuang melawan maut, disebuah tenda penampungan dengan Ibu yang telah mati jiwanya, menanti tubuhnya untuk menyusul, disebuah batu dengan nama ayahnya, Yamanaka Inoichi, terukir diantara nama-nama lain, diantara nama Nara Shikaku dan Akimichi Chōza.

"Ino... Ino, kau baik-baik saja?! Apa anak itu masih hidup?"

 _Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Shika.._ "Aa.. tapi nadinya lemah sekali, kita harus segera membawanya ke tenda medis... Shikamaru, aku titip tempat ini sebentar, aku akan kembali begitu anak ini dapat perawatan"

 _Jangan berpura-pura tegar dihadapan ku, Ino_ "Aku akan ikut dengan mu, aku akan meminta tim lain memriksa bangunan ini, dan kita bisa sekalian menjenguk Chōji" "Tapi.."

"Aku yang akan menyelesaikan pencarian di wilayah ini, tenang saja, kalian pergilah.." Mereka tersentak, tak menyadari ada klon naruto didekat mereka.

 _Shikamaru, Ino, Chōji..._

* * *

"Hana-nee, aku ada misi hari ini, misi biasa saja, cuma level-C, Ma sudah tau, aku.. boleh aku membawa Akamaru? Dia tidak akan ikut bekerja kok, aku juga sebenarnya tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan apa-apa, hanya menunjukkan kemungkinan lokasi yang ada korbannya pada tim evakuasi, hanya saja, rasanya berbeda jika tanpa Akamaru... kau tahu kan"

"Kiba, Akamaru belum siap, kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali. Akamaru masih sangat lemah, kita bisa kehilangan dia..." _seperti kita kehilangan salah satu Haimaru-ku_ "Aa.. baiklah, aku hanya berharap saja, aku berangkat dulu"

* * *

Suara dengungan khas serangga yang merasa terganggu terdengar diseluruh area tersebut, suaranya cukup pelan menandakan jumlanya yang tidak terlalu banyak. Seorang shinobi tampak membungkuk diantara semak-semak hutan di area dengungan tersebut terdengar paling kuat. Sesaat kemudian beberapa ekor serangga tampak hinggap di tangannya dan menyusup kebalik lengan jubahnya. Shinobi itu—seorang Aburame sepertinya, 'memanggil' kembali serangga itu dan memasukkan mereka kedalam sebuah tabung yang diambilnya dari kantung senjatanya, lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan area itu.

"Shino!" Shino, si Aburame tadi, berhenti begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, tangannya mencengkeram erat tabung berisi serangga tadi hingga buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih, dibalik kerah pakaiannya yang tinggi bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis, seperti menahan sakit.

"Kiba, kau tidak seharusnya berjalan cepat-cepat, kenapa? Karena hal itu dapat memperlambat penyembuhan kaki mu, gerakan yang tiba-tiba dapat mengoyak jaringan ikat ya.." "Geez! Aku sudah mendengar itu dari Ma dan Hana, aku tidak perlu mendengarnya darimu juga Shino! Lagi pula, aku sudah merasa sehat kok, aku bahkan hampir tidak merasakan sakit apapun saat berjalan tadi!" Dia – si Inuzuka Kiba itu melambatkan langkahnya, dan berjalan perlahan menuju shinobi yang dipanggilnya tadi, sepertinya dia berbohong tentang tidak merasakan sakit itu.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Kiba" Shino berjalan mendekatinya, langkahnya sedikt pincang, tabung berisi serangganya dimasukkan kedalam kantung senjatanya, dia mengulurkan tangannya menyambut rekannya yang pincang itu "Bagaimana kabar Akamaru?"

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang cacat, aku hanya sedikit terluka bukannya kehilangan seluruh kaki ku... dan Akamaru.. dia.. " kalimatnya perlahan berhenti lalu dengan setengah hati menggendikkan bahunya, "dia hanya perlu istirahat sedikit lagi... Kau.. bagaimana dengan mu? Kulihat kau membawa tabung berisi serangga.."

Shino tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng kecil, sebab serangga yang ditemukannya hanyalah serangga biasa, tidak seperti kikaichū-nya yang nyaris musnah itu.

"Uhh.. Kau ada tugas saat ini?" sebuah gelengan kecil lagi "Eh.. mau ke tempat Hinata? Ku dengar Ia ada misi hari ini...kita bisa membantunya!"

Sebuah anggukan kecil dan keduanya pun beranjak menuju reruntuhan komplek Hyūga - klan itu menolak untuk tinggal di tenda di tempat lain, langkah mereka perlahan, sedikit picang, dan terseret. Kaki-kaki itu jelas belum mampu menopang tubuh mereka.

* * *

Aroma khas hio yang dibakar semerbak menaungi sekeliling area itu, seorang gadis tampak bersimpuh dihadapan dua belas batang hio berwarna hijau tersebut, dia membungkukkan kepalanya hingga ketanah, kedua tangannya berada didepan kepalanya, seorang gadis lain yang lebih muda, dan orang-orang dibarisan akhir juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka sedang sembahyang, mendoakan keluarga mereka yang telah gugur dalam perang itu.

Tempat mereka sembahyang itu dikelilingi oleh sisa-sisa bangunan yang sepertinya terbakar selama perang, sebagian besar tanah dan tempok yang tersisa berwarna hitam – gosong. Melihat reruntuhan itu, sulit rasanya membayangkan bahwa dulunya tempat itu adalah bagian dari komplek perumahan yang mewah, kokoh, berseni tinggi – komplek perumahan klan Hyūga.

Gadis itu, Hyūga Hinata, menegakkan badannya, memanjatkan doa untuk ketenangan arwah keluarganya dan semua korban perang itu, _Otou-sama, Neji-Nii-san..._ , gadis dibelakangnya, Hyūga Hanabi, melakukan hal sama. Hinata tampak terdiam sejenak, memejamkan matanya, dan bangkit berdiri, adiknya mengikuti di belakang, dengan sentuhan pelan di siku si Hyūga yang lebih muda itu, mereka berdua pun berbalik dan duduk menghadap anggota klan yang tadi bersimpuh dibelakang mereka.

"Oji-san, Oba-san, Onii-san, Onee-san..." dia menoleh ke sebelahnya "Imouto"

Anggota klan Hyūga yang tadinya masih bersimpuh itu, segera menegakkan badan mereka begitu mendengan sapaan dari Kepala klan mereka. Ironis. Hyūga Hinata bukanlah sosok yang mereka idamkan untuk memimpin klan mereka, dia... begitu tidak "Hyūga". Tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain, hanya ada dua orang pewaris dari keluarga utama, yang satu tidak bisa menggunakan dōjutsu kebanggaan klan itu lagi, dan yang satunya lagi adalah Hinata.

Klan Hyūga yang dipimpin Hinata saat ini memang jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan yang dipimpin ayahnya dulu, apa yang tersisa pada klan ini hanyalah dua orang wanita dari kelompok utama dan sebelas orang dari kelompok cabang, dua diantaranya bahkan masih di tenda medis. Namun, mereka bertekad untuk mempertahankan tradisi lama mereka dan mengangkat Hinata yang merupakan satu-satunya pewaris keluarga utama yang masih memiliki Byakūgan dan mampu menggunakannya menjadi kepala klan mereka yang baru.

 _Aku harus kuat! Aku adalah kepala klan! Aku harus kuat, agar aku bisa menopang Hanabi! Menopang mereka semua!_

"Klan Hyūga telah diminta secara khusus oleh Hokage-sama untuk memimpin pencarian korban di area Monumen Hokage, diperkirakan ada sejumlah masyarakat sipil yang menyelamatkan diri ke pengungsian dibawah monumen itu, karena kerusakan yang parah pada bagian pintu terowongan, penyelamatan manual menjadi sulit dan Konoha tidak boleh membuang-buang tenaga dengan menggali area yang salah dan kemudian tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dengan Byākugan, penggalian akan dapat difokuskan kearea yang memang terdapat korban."

"Hinata-sama, apakah anda akan ikut dalam misi ini?"

"Aku minta maaf, Aiko-Oba-san, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku harus mengikuti rapat konsil hari ini, namun setelah rapat selesai, aku berjanji akan menyusul kalian"

"G-gomennasai Hinata-sama. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian, saya hanya ingin tahu siapa yang akan mendampingi Hanabi-sama jika Anda ikut dalam misi ini"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ba-san. Aku senang bisa ikut membantu" _aku harus tetap sibuk agar aku lupa segalanya_ "Hanabi-chan...maukah kau menemaniku rapat konsil hari ini"

"Hai.. Hinata-Nee"

* * *

 _Apalagi yang perlu kupertimbangkan Kurama, semua yang tersisa dari perang ini adalah penderitaan! Aku siap Kurama, aku akan mencegah perang ini dan memperbaiki segalanya, mungkin teman-temanku ini memang tidak akan mengalami perubahannya, tapi jiwaku akan dapat beristirahat dengan tenang karena teman-temanku yang dimasa lalu tidak akan mengalaminya di masa depan mereka._

To be Continue...

Unlogged review(s) answer corner,,

Sujana and kk

Hai! Saya sebenarnya lumayan suka alur yang lambat, tapi mudah-mudahan alur yang saya buat tidak terlalu lambat yakk heuheu. Strong!Naruto sih sudah pasti, tapi kalo mendadak jadi super strong gak bakalan kok, karena, sekali lagi, saya suka alur yang lambat. Yosh! Arigatō reviewnya, Sujana-san!.

Guest

Arigatō Guest-san. Mudah-mudahan kedepannya fic ini tidak mengecewakan yakk ^^.

 **A/N**

Konnichiwa, Minna-san!

Hontō ni gomenasai minna atas keterlambatan updatenya. Alasan? Uhh.. aku telah tersesat di jalan kehidupan ini dan tiba-tiba saja bulan telah berganti? Ehehe.. Err.. dan semua hal tentang hio itu adalah hasil browsing, jadi kalau ada kekeliruan mohon koreksinya yakk^^

So, umm.. mind to read 'n review?

Eye smile,

Gtea~


End file.
